


Special Stolen Delivery

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Len steals a flower delivery truck on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Kudos: 20





	Special Stolen Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> For a Valentine's Bingo card square - coming home to a room full of flowers

Leonard is just setting down the last vase in the middle of your dining room table when you walk in the door.

“Holy shit, Len! What did you do?” You stop, barely a foot in the door, and look around the room with saucer wide eyes.

He smirks and folds his arms over his chest, “Now kitten, is that a way to thank me for my _extremely_ thoughtful gesture?”

Your eyes roll and you walk over to where he stands. Pushing up on your toes , you lean into him, and press a kiss to his smirk.

His hands drop to your hips and the smirk widens, “I’ll accept that to mean, _thank you Len_.”

A giggle escapes at his tone, sarcastic as always, but there’s a softness behind it that’s not there with anyone else. “Thank you, Len. It is a very VERY thoughtful gesture. But seriously, what did you do? Steal a flower truck? Because last I heard you don’t do Valentine’s Day.”

The sigh he expels is uttered as much in annoyance as it is in fond amusement. Leonard Snart doesn’t do a lot of things but sometimes he finds a way just for you. “I do not. However, Mick and I needed a van and the flower delivery truck was convenient.”

“It was, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Why not just dump the flowers then?”

“There is no point in wasting perfectly good flowers, kitten.” He leans down to kiss you again before letting you go, “It _IS_ Valentine’s Day after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
